


Hold Me Dear

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, its sweet i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: You ran through the empty streets, the nightmare was still fresh in your mind from the events that took place just a few months ago.Marcia x You hurt(?)/comfort
Kudos: 2





	Hold Me Dear

It’s been three months since the turn of events in both of your lives, the sharp ache of fresh death and your friends laughs and good memories in your mind as you made your way to your friend’s house.

Well, Marcia was never really friends with Johnny and Dally, but she’d heard of them and respected them both -despite the drive-in incident- and the morphing from happiness to grief when you told her what had happened the night after they passed was something you’d never forget. 

You had had another nightmare, the sounds of gunfire and a long beep waking you with tears in your eyes and sweat dripping down your face. So naturally, you decided to go to Marica’s house since you could easily sneak in since her bedroom was on the first floor. 

You quickly and swiftly made your way over the multiple community gate fences and through people’s back yards to get to her house, hiding in the shadows if someone happens to be out. 

You soon arrived at Marcia’s window, knocking three times in quick succession -something you both agreed upon- and a few seconds later, her window opened. 

You hopped up slightly, brushing away some of the snow and slush off her window sill beforehand so you wouldn’t get wet. She grabbed onto your coat, pulling you in and making sure you were brushed off before she pulled you into a hug, the sweet caress of her soft hands against your back enough to make you relax. 

You could feel tears brim at your eyes, the heat and small sting spreading warmth through your chilled face as tears started to fall down your face and into the nook of her shoulder.

“I’m sorry-” You started before being shushed by Marcia, the soft caress of her hand in your hair encouraging you to let out sobs.

You weren’t crying just for grief, you were crying for the lost memories and the memories you’ll never be able to make with them, the stolen time from two boys who had so much more potential in life, and you were crying from relief, the stresses of the world bearing too much, even for you. 

“Thank you,” You choked out, the feel of your breath leaving you with every sob before you pulled more into your lunges making you light-headed.

“Just breathe, Y/N, just breathe,” Marcia said softly, voice calm compared to your ragged breathes and sobs.

You nodded against her neck, slowly your breathes. 

You allowed yourself to really feel your surroundings more, the smell of marshmallow and vanilla from her perfume taking over your senses as you finally felt more at rest and peace than you’d felt in the last few days. 

“There you go hun, it’s okay,” Marcia soothed. 

For the first time, you felt safe.


End file.
